


After dark.

by kyoloren



Series: Sharklo and TentaRey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anatomy what anatomy?, Biting, Blood stuff (because he's a shark), F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mermaids, Monster sex (but soft), Sharklo, Size Difference, Tentacle!Rey, Tentacles, but it's sweet I swear, multiple dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: The “after dark” sequel to “I found you.” Tenta!Rey and Shark!lo finally get down to business in the rusted remains of the Death Star.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sharklo and TentaRey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752622
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	After dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, this is my first monsterfucking fic! Sequel to the Disney-ified “[I found you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095194/chapters/57998509)” now with less cloak and more dicks. This takes place a paragraph space after "I found you" ends, so I highly recommend you read that fic first! 😊
> 
> For everyone (me) who wanted to see Rey get down with her shark bf. 
> 
> Thanks to @Lil_Red_Head/CaliforniaGirl for being the very first person to read this, her first (or just about) sea creature smut lol. And another round of thank yous to everyone else who read/beta’d this and gave me some validation that it was worth posting: @xcambonesxx, @persimonne666/persimonne & @miz_kittymystic/MizKittyMystic.

\---

Kylo had to be careful about his teeth. After the first slip, he was more cautious, which was good. Rey did not want to keep feeling the sting of her lips being cut every time they kissed. It was her fault for smiling first so she would accept the single sharp twinge in her lip. 

She wriggled against him, shivering when his hands stroked down her tentacles. Rey lost her grip on the stranger’s cloak and it floated away in the soft current to snag on sharp metal some ways away.

Her human arms slid around Kylo’s torso, spanning the hard muscles, fingers brushing over his dorsal fin again. He moaned against her lips. 

She had never done this before. Neither had he. They had been alone for so long, but once they found each other, it was as if they were finding a whole new part of life that had been missing. 

Instinct was easy to follow. They’d been doing it their entire lives.

His skin was smooth under her fingers as she trailed them down his back to his waist. Her shortest tentacle curved its heavy weight around the thickest part of his tail, and two others with more sensitive tips curled down, nearly pinning him to her. 

His lips slipped off hers and down to her neck, where he kept kissing, careful of the smallest of gills just below her ears. Nothing, not even his hands on her tentacles had felt like this. Jolts of pleasure roamed through her torso, awakening parts of her she hadn’t known existed.

Her fingertips dug into his skin, her two front tentacles parting and circling tightly around his torso, tugging at him. The force made her back hit the metal wall.

His hands left her and slammed into the wall. Sharp claws dug into the weak metal at her shoulders and he crowded her against it. Her two remaining tentacles slid against the wall and held fast, keeping them steady, pressed impossibly close to one another. Kylo’s head hung and Rey put her hands on his face.

“Good?” she asked, tilting his head up. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, blood pulsing through her veins. 

He opened his eyes. They were big and black. “Yes.” The metal creaked and groaned under the pressure of his hands.

She brought her lips to his nose and kissed the end of it. Her body thrummed with a deep-seeded desire. “Kiss more,” she told him, loosening her hold on him and floating up in the soft current.

He circled one of his powerful arms around her and returned to kissing her neck, her chest. Her breath left her in streams of bubbles as he carefully kissed her skin and then she gasped when he reached one of her breasts, the tight nipple numb to the cold of the waters, but not to his touch. 

"Gentle," Rey said, her hands firmly in his hair. He was careful about his teeth then, rolling her nipple between his lips. She moaned again and tightened her tentacles around his torso; she could taste his arousal through his skin.

Kylo did the same to her other breast, kissing and rolling before he lifted his head.

"Gentle," Kylo echoed, holding her head in his hand. He was so big, so strong, but Rey could take it. She had ten limbs to his two, she was more than a match for him. She didn’t know if this was a challenge, but she did know that she could squeeze really hard, enough to hurt.

But she did not want to hurt him. Did she?

No.

Even as her tentacles tightened, he was solid. She didn’t have to _worry_ about hurting him. 

She scraped her nails down his chest. “You.” Her vocabulary was gone, replaced with the barest of words. If _she_ wanted, he must want, too. 

Simple instinct.

He kissed her, tongues meeting and teasing, and she moved her torso against his. The sensation budding from her nipples was _nice_ and she wanted more of it.

He kissed and kissed as if he wanted to drink the whole ocean from her lips. Something pressed hard between them and Rey loosened her tentacles from his torso, leaving behind soft circular marks. She couldn’t help but smile; _she_ had marked him, even though he was the one with the teeth and the claws.

And then her mouth formed an “O” as she saw his unsheathed penis. Heavy and rigid, she reached toward it with her human hands and Kylo moaned into her hair as she touched it. She circled her webbed fingers round it and moved her hand experimentally, the dark blue skin of the shaft warmer than the rest of him. 

His claws bit into her side as he gripped her but didn’t pierce her skin. “ _Rey_ ,” he growled.

She planted kisses on his chest where she could reach, biting with her blunt teeth. He writhed under her touch and she wondered if she was hurting him, but then his growl turned into something softer and she squeezed her hand.

His hand, dwarfing hers, slid over her fingers. “Move,” he told her and she did. He curved his whole body around her and she stretched high to kiss his lips. Her hand pumped up and down. Her fingers stopped at his spade-shaped tip and then hit his white underbelly with force on each downward stroke.

Her body responded in turn, her skin flushing a deeper red, the pale flesh of her torso growing heated. She gave up with her small hands and curled the nimble end of one of her tentacles around his length. She used the soft outer side, sliding up and down and moving her torso closer. She kissed him and he dug his fingers into her back, drawing the faintest traces of blood.

His nostrils flared and she felt him tremble.

She squeezed his erection and he bit her shoulder.

Not hard, but with his teeth. Rey let out a tiny gasp.

More blood curled out of those wounds and he pressed his lips to them. It felt _nice_. 

He licked at her skin and she tasted his penis with her suckers, wrapping her tentacle around him and sucking gently with the small circular muscles. His other hand came away from the wall to grip her shoulder, pushing her back against the old metal. 

“More.”

“More?” she asked, but then he twitched his tail and she felt something brush her lower tentacles. She stretched down and felt two more penises there, though these were thinner and ended in heavy, flat circles. _Oh_. She curled her tentacles around and stroked them too.

The noises Kylo made then were enough to set her body alight. So alight in fact that for the first time in her life, her smooth underbelly between her tentacles parted. Cold ocean water that had never bothered her before felt frigid against the exposed flesh. She whimpered and Kylo pulled back from her shoulder, the blood gone.

His heart beneath his strong chest was beating wildly as her tentacles stroked and played with him. “Rey?” he asked, cupping her head in his hand. 

“You—my—” She unwound her tentacle from his throbbing penis and returned her soft hand to it. 

He could _smell_ her, she was sure. The way his face changed. One hand again braced against the rusted metal and his other slid delightfully through her tentacles and pressed to the space there. His fingertips stroked through folds and he was careful with his claws as he touched the round bud and made her cry out, tightening her tentacles around him. He did it again and she whimpered and stroked his lower shafts faster. She arched her back and he nudged his finger slowly into her. 

Her muscles were soft, warm, and strong against his finger.

He moved his finger a little and whined as she squeezed the head of his erection. She let him go, digging her soft nails into his shoulders as he moved his digits through her folds, circling her clit and gulping in water as his tail twitched. With the end of one tentacle, she circled his wrist and forced two fingers deep into her folds. He moved them on his own accord, thrusting and curling them, his body tense and his lips and teeth brushing her forehead.

With a gurgle of bubbles, she felt a wave rock through her body, warm and sunny like she’d never felt before. Her muscles clenched around him in ridges and he bit her again as his body twitched and released a heavy stream of sperm into the water beneath them.

Rey bit his shoulder in response and he growled against her skin as her tentacles stroked out the last of his spend and then curled around his lower tail.

She so badly wanted to let go of the metal keeping them in place and curl into herself from the feeling washing over her, but she also wanted, no _needed,_ more.

“More, please,” she said, clinging to him, her tentacles moving and looping around his torso and arms. She held them against the wall with her suckers and he put his hands around her tiny waist. He could move her easily, pushing her newly awakened slit over the wide tip of his penis.

They moaned in unison and she fell prey to his whims. He pulled her down, down, pushing all of him into her. She trembled and clenched around his shaft and he closed his eyes.

She couldn’t even think of speaking. She had no idea before this moment that she could _do this_ , that she could take something so large inside of her, and, thank the currents, he felt _so_ good. She gripped his arms with her hands and tentacle tips, careful of his fins slicing up from his forearms. He slid her up and down his length, mimicking the motions of her hands and tentacles from earlier.

His hands slipped and shook on her torso and she helped him with her limbs, falling heavy on his shaft and taking all of it every time. Before long she felt that wave building inside of her and she muttered, “Don’t stop.” He thrust with a twitch of his tail and she came all over him, shuddering and quivering, her cries lost in the sea.

He couldn’t reach her lips to kiss her as she sank low, taking the full length of him and trembling under his grip.

“Y—you?” she asked, grappling to keep her hold on his arms as her human limbs felt weak. 

Kylo nodded, digging one of his hands into the metal wall and circling her hips with his one arm. He bounced her up and down and the sensations were even greater than before. Rey closed her eyes and felt _everything_ as he pushed her hips down hard, deeper than before and he groaned. He pulsed inside of her and she could hardly catch her breath even as she sucked in through her parted lips.

He was no longer shaking, but she clung to him, completely spent. He lifted her off of his still hard-penis which sheathed itself within his tail, at the base of his humanoid torso. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, kissing her mouth and her neck and nuzzling against her cheek. 

“You,” he said, though his voice was not a question. 

She kissed his temple and sunk her hands through his hair as her body retracted. Tentacles curled up against her base except for the two around his torso and the one holding them in place; her folds also disappeared, though the remnants of the feelings emanating from there didn’t. She could feel the ghost of his erection inside of her, stretching her out and filling her up. It left a gentle ache.

She found her voice first. “Was that okay?”

She felt him shaking under her hands before she realized he was laughing. “Yes,” he said, looking down at her. “Yes. Are you okay?”

Rey nodded, weak arms falling around his neck. “Yes. I’m so glad I found you.” She pressed a kiss to the scar on his cheek.

“I need to swim,” he said reluctantly.

She _had_ been holding him still for some time now. She regretfully unwound herself from him.

He held out a hand for her to take, but she shook her head and pointed. “There is a smaller room over that way. I’ll be there.”

He watched her carefully before he nodded and left, swimming out of the entrance of the metal hull.

Rey, her strength spent, crawled along with her tentacles until she got to the smaller room. It would fit them both and they wouldn’t have to worry about floating away. She settled there, gently brushing her hands over her body. Places that had felt so warm were cooler again. But she held the memory of the feelings deep within her.

Her eyes were closed and she was curled up and dozing when Kylo returned, back from his swim to replenish his lungs. He fit himself into the room, bending his flexible tail to circle her delicate form. She reached out for him in her half-sleep and he pulled her to his chest, settling down with her draped in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also please check out [this adorable doodle](https://twitter.com/AlhenaCrimson/status/1264920384530505728) by AlhenaCrimson over on twitter! 🤣🤣


End file.
